Craniofacial surgery can be used to correct a number of conditions of the jaw and face related to structure, growth, sleep apnea, correcting malocclusion problems caused by skeletal disharmonies or other orthodontic problems that cannot be easily treated with braces. During craniofacial surgery, an osteotomy is often performed in which the bones can be cut, realigned, and held in place with either screws or plates and screws. Several craniofacial surgical procedures have been developed over the years. For example, a surgical procedure known as maxillary advancement can be used to correct conditions of the jaw and face. Maxillary advancement involves repositioning the maxilla bone of a patient so that it properly aligns with the mandible. Specifically, maxillary advancement may include the steps of performing a “Lefort I” osteotomy (resection of a maxilla from a remaining portion of a skull); moving the maxilla forward (or anteriorly); and reattaching the maxilla to the remaining portion of the skull using a bone plate and screws until the bone segments grow together and consolidate. In addition, an orthopedic implant may be implanted over the craniofacial defect, such as a fracture, to fix the position of bone segments separated by such defect. Given that the craniofacial anatomies vary, it is difficult to manufacture an orthopedic implant suitable for all anatomical shapes and sizes. Instead, bone plates can be designed to be cut and shaped to conform to a patient's anatomy on a case-by-case basis. The aim of this kind of surgery is to reconstruct the bone anatomy and restore its function. Thus, there is a need for instruments, tools, and methods capable of bending a bone plate.